1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display capable of testing defects of wiring in a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1A to 1C are drawings showing a module structure having a conventional liquid crystal display.
As shown in the drawings, FIG. 1A comprises a X-printed circuit board (X-PCB) 2 for supplying graphic signals to a panel 1, a Y-printed circuit board (Y-PCB) 4 for applying thin film transistor (TFT) driving signals and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 7 for connecting the PCBs.
FIG. 1B shows a structure in which the FPC 7 is removed and FIG. 1C shows one in which that the Y-PCB 4 is removed and signals for driving a gate driver integrated circuit (IC) are applied through wiring in the panel 1.
As shown, panels of each module have different shapes and wiring for driving the gate driver IC is formed on the upper part of an array substrate of the panel.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional configuration for a panel test. Referring to FIG. 2, odd lines of data lines (D1, D2 . . . D(2n+1)) are connected to data odd pad 17a and even lines of the data lines (D1, D2 . . . D(2n)) are connected to data even pad 17b. In the same method, gate lines (G1, G2 . . . Gn) are connected to gate odd pad 15a and gate even pad 15b. Vcom pad 13 is connected to all pixels of the TFT array 11 on the panel and wiring 20 is formed adjacent the corner of the upper part of panel 10.
Then, signals are applied to the five resulting pads in order to test whether a unit pixel is normally operated or not. That is, it is possible to test a short anomaly of a line and pixel by applying voltage to the gate odd pad 15a, the gate even pad 15b, the data odd pad 17a, the data even pad 17b and the Vcom pad 13.
However, the conventional liquid crystal display has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to test for anomalies, such as disconnection and short, by wiring formed on the upper part of panel, and further requires additional devices to test defects of the wiring.